


Tanglewood Tree

by charmax



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden fruit, tangled webs and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanglewood Tree

  
**Video Title:** Tanglewood Tree  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Tanglewood Tree - Chris  & Meredith Thompson  
 **Show:** [Fingersmith](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fingersmith_\(TV_serial\))  
 **Summary:** Forbidden fruit, tangled webs and betrayal.  
 **Length/Format:** 4.00, (Xvid, Stream)

**Links:** [Download Xvid (720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Tanglewood720Charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu8E5vOPmBg)

[Tanglewood Tree](http://www.vimeo.com/1477506?pg=embed&sec=1477506) from [Charmax](http://www.vimeo.com/charmax?pg=embed&sec=1477506) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/?pg=embed&sec=1477506).

**Password: iheartvidz**

**Notes:**  
Premiered (non-attending) at [Vividcon](http://www.vividcon.com/index.shtml) 08\. Beta comments from , & . Many thanks!

[Fingersmith](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fingersmith_\(TV_serial\)) has a complex narrative structure that proved quite difficult to get across. All the ways I thought of to convey a dual POV (split screens, rewinds, colour coding) just didn’t sit well with the period setting. As a result I think the details of the plot are probably not going to be clear to anyone not familiar with the source. Hopefully the general themes of longing and betrayal are strong enough to make the vid accessible.

Music. I love the tone and imagery of Tanglewood Tree and finding a version of it with two female vocals gave me exactly what I wanted. The key scene with the carriage at the asylum at the point where the vocals split was my jumping off point and in effect splits the vid into two distinct parts which I hope I managed to convey visually.

Narrative. A tale of three metaphors!  
The cards: Used by Gentleman as a device for explaining the plan but most closely associated with Susan. The meaning of the 2 of hearts is fairly apparent (hopefully.) It’s probably also helpful to remember that the jack used to be referred to as the knave which makes it much more appropriate for Gentleman. The cards are used to tell a story to Susan but she herself uses them to lie to Maud. The card is as much a symbol of deception as it is devotion. In picking it up Maud takes on the role of deceiver (though that’s not really clear until later.)

The gloves and the hand: Associated with Maud and symbolic of her constrained life. Crossing the line metaphorically by stepping over the line physically. Noticeable that when Susan has the glove it is her turn to be confined.

The windows: Gentleman is never who he appears to be. Although he is the first character to appear in the vid his face is revealed last and when it is, it is through a window. The glass may appear transparent but is slightly distorted and that is very much true of gentleman. This device is repeated several times. It also represents the separation of male and female worlds with both women seen looking out at a larger world.

Effects and colouring: I added some external motion to improve the flow and to add emphasis. Transitions are all just good old reliable cross fades. I did some relighting in after effects, mostly to enhance what was already there and in a couple of instances to direct attention. The second half of the video has a grittier grainier feel as befit’s the subject matter. Also I added some fog to the street scenes. I know it’s a cliché but Victorian London should be foggy dammit.

**Tanglewood Tree**

_love is a tanglewood tree in a bower of green  
in a forest at dawn  
fair while the mockingbird sings, but she soon lifts her wings  
and the music is gone  
young lovers in the tall grass with their hearts open wide  
when the red summer poppies bloom  
but love is a trackless domain and the rumour of rain in the late afternoon_

_love is an odour that creeps through the meadows of sleep  
when the long shadows cast  
thin as a vagrant young vine, it encircles and twines  
and it holds the heart fast  
catches dreamers in the wildwood with the stars in their eyes  
and the moon in their tousled hair  
but love is a light in the sky, and an unspoken lie  
and a half-whispered prayer_

_I'm walkin' down a bone-dry river but the cool mirage runs through  
I'm bankin' on the fables of the far, far better things we do  
I'm waitin' for the day of reck'nin countin' down the hours  
I burn away, I yearn away, I turn away the fairest flower of love, 'cause love . . ._

_love is a garden of thorns, and a crow in the corn  
and the brake growing wild  
cold when the summer is spent in the jade heart's lament  
for the faith of a child_

_love's garden of thorns, how it grows  
black crow in the corn hummin' low  
brake nettle so pretty and wild  
and thistles surround the edge of the  
dim dark hour as the sun burns away  
lamenting a lost summer day  
who nurtures the faith of a child  
when nothing remains to cover her eyes?_

_my body has a number, and my face has a name_  
and each day looks the same to me  
each hour the light unfolding  
this longing is a voice on the wind  
she cultivates the wages of sin  
in a tanglewood tree


End file.
